


Another Night in Dubai

by lyreann



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, bottom!ethan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>饿，想吃肉，没有粮，所以自己割了（。<br/>作者是个无趣的人，写肉苦手也没有什么情趣梗，总之并不是香艳的肉，请见谅（。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Night in Dubai

**Author's Note:**

> 饿，想吃肉，没有粮，所以自己割了（。  
> 作者是个无趣的人，写肉苦手也没有什么情趣梗，总之并不是香艳的肉，请见谅（。

“看在老天的份上，”简说，“我们可是在迪拜。”  
  
“又不是第一次。”伊森说。  
  
他们的话里都有点儿别的意思，他们都没说出来，然而彼此却都听明白了。就连班吉都听明白了。  
  
他们在某幢摩天楼的房间里，正为任务做着前期准备。伊森和简刚回到房间里来，而班吉则坐在电脑前破解一份小小的文件。在迪拜。  
  
迪拜，沙漠中的绿洲。那总让人产生点什么闪闪发亮的联想——在街头能同时看到裹着长袍面罩的本地人和形形色色的欧洲游客往来穿梭，不知情的旅馆经理向他们极其热情地详细介绍了水上乐园和购物中心，有钱又有闲的无聊阔佬在高耸入云的摩天楼里举办宴会和派对——哦，等等，他们确实要参加一个派对，即使是为了任务，如果这能提供一点安慰的话。  
  
他们不是第一次来这儿，甚至连队伍配置都几乎没变——这只能让人觉得更加沮丧。班吉咬着手指，低头看看电脑屏幕，又抬起头看看简和伊森。如果情况会比上次好点的话，那么至少还是有其他地方可以让他们感到欣慰——不至于手忙脚乱地执行一场最后还是以失败告终的任务，伊森不用吊在哈里发外面用他那张神奇的脸撞击建筑物外墙才能让他们黑进主控系统，更不用提之后沙尘暴里的那场疯狂追逐。  
  
第二天，他们将赶下下一个地点，早班的飞机，气都不停下来喘一下。  
  
“我以为你早就接受这点了，”伊森在沙发一角坐下来，声音里带着点儿调侃的意味，他刚刚脱掉了为行动方便而设计的黑色制服，准备换上接下来所需要的衬衫和外套。“好歹我们在满世界跑的时候还能报销路费。”  
  
“是啊，”简讽刺道，“在IMF没解散我们也没被通缉的正常情况下。”  
  
班吉不合时宜地想到，估计现在的伊森可不用在乎路费，而他还是留在了IMF去继续他的特工生涯，这就很能说明问题了。对于简的话，伊森则懒洋洋地向后倚在靠背上，仰起头朝简露出了一个微笑。  
  
“哦，别拿这套对付我。”简有点儿忍无可忍地说，“考虑到你的履历，我真不知道你是怎么一直忍受下来的。”  
  
但她说着还是走了开去，好像那笑容对她仍然有着不得不躲避的杀伤力似的。于是伊森像是要表明自己赢得了一场战役一般，朝坐在另一边的班吉偏过头来。  
  
这很糟糕，因为班吉对于那个笑容的抵抗力还不如简。远远不如。  
  
“不错的对话。”班吉评论说。  
  
不过抵抗对于班吉来说并没有意义。对于那个笑容，他可以迷失的、可以输掉的一切，在很久以前就已经全部给出去了。  
  
伊森重新站起身来，手里抓着他要穿的那件衬衫，对班吉背过身，朝窗外望去。他们所在的位置能俯瞰相当一片城市的景致，还有远处金色的沙漠。当伊森走动时，班吉不能不注意到他背部那些紧致饱满的肌肉所呈现出的线条，那上面每一块皮肤他都曾抚摸过，亲吻过，他该是熟悉的，但那些探索只是让他加深了对这具身体和这身体主人的迷恋。他注视着伊森站在落地窗前的身影，心里希望他能赶紧把那件衬衫穿上，可是他心里的另一部分又觉得，他们该做点什么。  
  
别的什么。  
  
他想他应该转回头，做好他的工作，但他发现他的注意力不能很好地集中于面前的屏幕上了。房间里的冷气或许是坏掉了，他感受不到一丝凉风。沙漠里的城市所具有的经年不散的热气弥漫在屋子里，在伊森的微笑和身影里发酵，在茶几上放了冰块的玻璃杯里冒着泡。噗滋噗滋。那些想象中的气泡破裂的时候在班吉心里留下令人难耐的轻响。一切都沉浸在一股黏糊糊的燥热里，从刚才开始，他的衬衫就仿佛粘在他背上了。  
  
“伊森，”他终于忍不住说，“你在让我分心。”  
  
伊森侧过身来看他，这个动作让他的侧面腰线完全暴露在班吉的视线中。“但我还什么都没做。”他挑了挑眉毛。  
  
而这可能就是问题所在。他们该做点别的什么，好让班吉解脱出来，从那股难耐的燥热，那连绵不绝的不存在的气泡的轻响。  
  
伊森转过头去重新望着窗外。“我们在迪拜。”他若有所思地说道。  
  
谢天谢地（同时又有些令人失望的），他终于把那件衬衫穿上了。  
  
  
  
“你知道，也许一个吻能帮点儿忙。”  
  
班吉有点儿不确定地说。并非对于自己所要求的东西不确定，而是他不确定他所要求的那个人会怎么回应。  
  
班吉破解出了他们需要的那部分信息（不过就算他没成功，伊森也总会有备选方案）。他正准备换上正装，和伊森一起上到某个楼层去，在那里，包下了几层楼的有钱王子正在举办纯粹为了享乐的无意义的聚会。按照计划，他们要穿过一段长长的曲折的走廊，要解决掉一部分安保力量（并且还不能引起太大动静），好混进在那走廊尽头的主控室。我会照看你的，重新确认过行动细节后，伊森补充道，而班吉扣着衬衫上的扣子，咽了口唾沫。  
  
一定是他们靠得太近才让他说出了那句话——伊森现在几乎完全靠在他怀里，因为，当伊森说着“班吉，放松点”，甚至还伸出手来帮班吉调整他的领结的时候，班吉忍不住把手放在了他的腰上，并且稍稍用力将他揽向了自己。伊森有着很漂亮的腰线，班吉一直都知道。  
  
感受到班吉放在自己后腰的收紧的手掌和小臂，伊森并没有说什么，任由班吉拉近两人之间的距离。对于班吉的那句话，他微微扬起眉毛看着班吉。伊森有一种本领，他能把任何细微的表情做得格外性感——不，不是做出来的，而是这男人本来就如此性感。  
  
他们的距离是如此之近，班吉可以看清那双绿眼睛中央瞳孔周围的那一圈金褐色环线，那让伊森的眼睛有时候在灯光下会显出变幻迷人的金绿色光泽来。班吉感到喉咙有些发紧。然而伊森一言不发地注视着他，带着微妙的、性感的，可是又意义不明的表情。他们僵持了一会儿，班吉几乎要放开自己的手了，就在他的力度快要放松的那个时刻，伊森向他靠过来，轻轻地吻了一下他的嘴唇。  
  
“你确定这是你想要的？”他双手搭在班吉的肩膀上，眼睛里带着笑意问道，“还是其他的什么东西……”  
  
班吉没让他说完那句话。他再一次收紧手臂，用上了比之前更大的力气，这个动作让他们的躯体更加紧密地贴合在一起——只隔着两层衣物的布料。他吻上伊森，不同于伊森给他的那个轻盈的触碰，他舔舐着伊森形状好看的薄唇，将舌头伸进了对方的口腔。他感受到伊森英挺的鼻梁贴着自己的脸颊，感受着伊森引导着、回应着那个吻，唇齿交缠间吞吐着彼此的气息。伊森的手环上了他的后颈。  
  
“我想要，”在他们分开的间隙里，班吉说，其实他们的嘴唇仍然靠在一起，因为刚才的显然还要继续进行下去的吻，班吉说话时的气息有些不稳，“我想要的是……”  
  
如果不是突然响起的敲门声，班吉简直不确定他们接下来会发生什么。或者换种说法，他太确定他们接下来会发生什么了。简推门进来的时候他俩都有点心神不定。他们分开站着，背对着对方，刻意得像是故意要掩饰什么一样。班吉发现自己的领结需要再次调整一下，然而他可不敢再让伊森代劳了。  
  
“你们准备好了？”简问，“……伊森，你确定你状态没问题？你的脸好红。”。  
  
哦，还有伊森那见鬼的糟糕的但某种程度上也好极了的敏感体质。倒不是他羞赧什么的——伊森当然经验丰富，但他控制不了这个。班吉第一次的时候就发现，在他们亲吻过后，伊森的脸上很容易就会染上潮红——他的身体也是。当班吉亲吻伊森肩胛骨附近起伏的肌肉时，伊森的整个背部都会变成淡淡的粉红色，还有他的耳朵，从班吉的角度，他可以看到那充血变红的耳朵尖……  
  
现在连班吉的脸也要变红了。察觉到某些令人尴尬的、而且短时间内似乎没有办法解决的苗头，他用力甩了甩脑袋，似乎这样就能把那些画面和思绪甩出去。  
  
“没事，我很好。”伊森说，但他的脸还是透着可疑的红晕，嘴唇也泛着水光，衬衫有些皱。  
  
——就好像刚刚被谁用力吻过一样。  
  
班吉觉得简一定是看出了点什么。她又分别看了他们俩一眼，“快开始了。”她简短地说道，先行一步走出房间。  
  
他们在衬衫外面套上了礼服外套，跟着也走了出去。站在走廊上的时候他们才终于又交换了一次眼神。他们在彼此的眼睛里看到了相同的东西，某件毋需质疑的、但尚未被解决的事情。他们心照不宣。  
  
“现在，”伊森说，像是定下了一个什么约定或是契约之类的，声音中包含着那未说出口然而已经暗暗许诺了的一切，带着矛盾的、令人兴奋的隐忍，“让我们把工作给解决了。”  
  
  
  
那几乎没有悬念。  
  
他们重新坐在旅馆的房间里，而窗外迪拜的天空甚至还没有染上日暮的金红色。茶几上、地上放着几个小行李箱，那是他们重新打包好的、为了任务而带来的设备。  
  
“所以，”简说，“我们还是有一个晚上的。”  
  
“第二天的早班飞机，”伊森轻轻点了点头，“所以，没错，一个晚上。”  
  
“而我们可是在迪拜。”  
  
“我听到你说的了，”伊森说，“我们在迪拜。”  
  
他有意无意地看了一眼班吉。  
  
“那么，”班吉现在确信不疑，简一定已经看出了什么，她做了个手势说，“我们自己安排自己的怎么样？我就把你们这些男孩们留在这儿了。”  
  
她走出去的时候，班吉转过头看向伊森，而伊森也偏过头来看着他。但直到简关上门的声音消失很久之后，伊森才慢慢挑起嘴角。“如果我们抓紧点时间，”他说，“我想我们还能赶得上沙漠的日落。”  
  
他们到达那些金色的沙丘的时候太阳刚开始下沉，那些沙丘表面呈现出一条一条蜿蜒的纹路。他们看着红色的圆轮低垂在无边无际的金色波浪之后，变得黯淡的天空透着些浅淡的灰紫。日暮时分的沙漠安静、广阔、寂寥而又温柔。伊森戴着墨镜，依然笑容灿烂，他用阿拉伯语和本地人交流，日落的余晖给他的轮廓镀上柔和的金边。他们还骑了骆驼，那不太好掌握。本地人招呼他们的坐骑跪下前腿让他们从驼身上下来的时候，班吉没把握好平衡。他掉了下来，沙子灌进了衬衣里，当地的阿拉伯人直白地大笑起来，伊森也忍不住露出微笑。  
  
“我总觉得后面还有沙子。”班吉忍不住频频扭头，试图把衣服里剩余的沙子抖出去，但那无济于事。  
  
“先忍着，回去冲个澡。”伊森说。  
  
班吉想，那是一个有意的双关吗？  
  
他们驾着路虎回到旅馆的时候已经是星光洒照。班吉终于如愿以偿地脱掉那件黏腻汗湿的衬衣，用水冲干净背上沾的沙子。他和伊森相拥着亲吻在一起的时候，伊森系得不甚牢靠的浴袍滑开了一条缝。班吉吻着他，手从那条缝隙里探了进去，抚上浴袍下紧实的小腹和饱满的胸部肌肉。  
  
即便刚冲过澡，伊森的皮肤仍然微凉。他的双手搭在班吉的肩膀和后颈上，带着他向后倒在柔软的床垫上。现在班吉完全压在伊森的上方了。他一面低着头亲吻伊森，一面努力用一只手肘撑起自己的身体。那并不容易，因为伊森的手臂正勾在他的脖子上，将他往下拉扯着，而他其实也并不真的想在两人的身体之间拉开距离——他本能地想要再贴近一些身下的男人，再近一些——  
  
伊森仰起头来回应他的亲吻的时候微微合上了眼帘，露出了有点迷茫的神情，那让他意外的显得有些脆弱，让班吉不禁觉得下腹一紧。他在班吉的亲吻和温热手掌的抚摸下轻颤着身体，如果不是他们靠得足够近、不是班吉的手掌正在他身上游走的话，班吉几乎会错过他压着的这具精壮结实的身体的轻微颤栗。  
  
而这一切只是加深了他的渴求，越靠近一分，他越是觉得不够，仿佛只有当他们之间完全没有界限，当他们融于一体时，那种感觉才会消失。但他努力克制着，不至于表现得像个全无经验的急躁小男生，因为班吉知道，伊森值得最好的。  
  
伊森是班吉最珍重的人，他理应被温柔对待。  
  
这个强大的、美丽的、性感的男人，他在班吉面前露出了这样毫无防备的一面，谁也没见过的一面，他默许了班吉对他的为所欲为，仅仅是这一点认知，就让班吉感到无以言喻的幸福。伊森尝起来像是不过分热烈的日光和海洋，像是草木的清甜，像是这世界上美好的一切事物，像是紫褐色的日暮下沉寂又温柔的沙漠的歌谣，而在那沙漠中心的某处孕育着绿洲。他品尝得越多，越是沉醉。  
  
班吉终于放过伊森因为舔舐变得有些红肿的双唇，开始亲吻他的下颌和因为仰起的头颅而露出的脖颈曲线，并一路向下游走。伊森的浴袍已经完全敞开了，而在伊森的努力之下，班吉自己的也没好到哪儿去。他轻轻咬住男人胸前充血突起的浅褐色乳粒，用手指揉捏着另一边的时候，伊森发出了一声喘息般的呻吟，低低的，声音压在嗓子里，但对班吉来说这已经是足够的奖赏，足够让他愈发兴奋。  
  
但伊森很快反击了回来——他抬起一条腿，用膝盖蹭了蹭班吉的胯部。看到班吉变红的脸，伊森有点儿得意地笑了起来，但他自己的脸比班吉还要红，头发被汗水打湿贴在脸上，这让他的眼神和笑容失去了平时的锐利，反而像一只其实并没有什么反抗力的猫自顾自挠着爪子。  
  
“别，伊森，”班吉窘迫地说，“你这样会让我忍不住。”  
  
伊森的回应是挺起了上身，伸手握住班吉挺立的性器，缓慢而有技巧地上下撸动，班吉的身体忍不住紧绷起来的时候，伊森加深了脸上得意的笑容，一双透着金色光泽的绿眼睛闪闪发亮。  
  
被这漫长但又必要的前戏折磨的不仅仅是班吉。  
  
“那就别。”伊森说，气息也有些不稳，“操。班吉。”  
  
这让人完完全全无法忍耐了。  
  
床头柜的抽屉里有润滑剂。班吉将第一根手指探进那个小小的穴口时，伊森皱了一下眉。他闭上眼睛，适应着异物入侵的感觉。  
  
“伊森？”  
  
“继续。”他哑着嗓子说。  
  
伊森的身体还是很紧，就像他们第一次做的时候那样。那圈环状的肌肉紧紧咬着班吉的手指，他试着转动了一下，小幅度地曲起指节，轻轻刮擦着柔软的内壁。他喜欢看伊森微微皱眉隐忍的样子，虽然他更希望伊森觉得难受时能坦率地告诉他，但是班吉不得不承认，伊森隐忍承受的表情比任何挑逗的言语都能激起他的欲望。  
  
“过会儿就好了。”他像要安慰伊森般开口说道。  
  
而伊森睁开眼睛瞪了他一眼，或者说，他试图做出一个让班吉闭嘴的表情，但鉴于他现在一塌糊涂的状态，那并不具有威慑力。  
  
压下自己下身硬得发疼的难耐，班吉又加了一根手指，然后吻了吻伊森被汗水打湿的脸颊，另一只手重新揉搓上他的乳首，希望帮对方缓解一下扩张所带来的不适。增加到三根手指之后，他稍微停了片刻才开始抽插。他的手指在伊森体内搅动着，那简单的动作逼得绿眼睛的男人张嘴喘息，他低沉的呻吟声听在班吉耳朵里是那样悦耳。  
  
“班吉，”在喘息的间歇里伊森说，声音带着颤抖的尾音，然而语气却像是下达任务指令一般，“操我。”  
  
这男人让人上瘾。  
  
虽然有过之前的扩张，但被男性的性器插入的感觉还是手指所不能相比。班吉扶住伊森的腰，小心翼翼地一点一点推入伊森体内。伊森知道，班吉是不希望过于突然而猛烈的插入给他带来太多不适感，但这种被延长了的、缓慢的、仔仔细细碾过体内每一点的进入是另一种折磨。伊森可以承受疼痛，但令人难以抵挡的并不是疼痛。  
  
当班吉终于完完全全进入伊森的身体的时候，他像是刚完成了什么艰巨的的任务一样松了一口气。他们现在不能更加紧密了。“伊森，我在你里面。”班吉说，然后忍不住又重复了一遍。  
  
“我现在，完全在你里面。”  
  
伊森望着他，绿眼睛里氤氲着水汽，仿佛短暂地失去了焦点。那句话让他眼神一动。他起了反应——班吉能感觉到。伊森身体深处夹紧自己的部分又收紧了些。  
  
“哦，天哪，伊森……”  
  
“别说废话，”伊森打断他，“至少不是……”  
  
他猝不及防地发出了呜咽一般的呻吟，因为班吉开始了动作。阴茎抽出来一些，紧接着又挺进去，那阻断了伊森没说完的话，让他不得不吞咽下剩下的词句。班吉抽插着，双手扶着伊森的腰间和张开的大腿，胯部用力地顶送，希望逼出男人更多的声音。  
  
他得到了回报，他找到了伊森体内那个隐秘的点。看起来似乎无所不能的强大男人露出了平日里没有的模样，他被操弄得双腿微颤，发出带鼻音的呻吟，脚尖无法控制地蜷起来，阴茎顶端渗出了透明的前液。他的绿眼睛里充盈着生理性的泪水，班吉忍不住凑过去吻他的眼角，然后又是嘴唇。伊森泛红的脸上带着有些茫然的神情回吻他。  
  
他们换了姿势。伊森背对着班吉，一只手扶着他的阴茎试着自己坐下去。班吉看不到他的表情，这有点遗憾。他只能想象，伊森主动让班吉的性器没入自己体内时，脸上是什么样的神情。  
  
但再好的想象也比不上伊森。  
  
伊森坐在他的腿上，他的器官深深锲在这男人的身体里，没有一丝缝隙。如此甜蜜，几乎令人感到不可思议。“伊森。”他忍不住喊恋人的名字，没有什么必须在此时说出的有意义的话语，他只是单纯地需要呼喊那个名字。他在伊森耳边念着他的名字，而伊森开始挺动腰部，抬起一点，又落下去，随着那击打的节奏班吉也忍不住低吼出声。伊森的整个背部都染上了美好而情色的红晕，正如他想象的那样，但是，再一次的，再好的想象也比不上伊森。  
  
“操。操。伊森。”他吐露着出现在他脑子里的最简单直接的语言，“你太他妈棒了。”  
  
班吉用胳膊环住伊森，将他揽向自己。班吉亲吻着伊森背部泛红的肌肉线条，手指则抚摸着他向后仰起的脖颈曲线，迫着伊森侧过头来。然后他凑过去一点，从侧面含住了那同样变成了粉红色的柔软耳垂。他用舌头舔过那耳廓的弧度，朝里面呵着气。  
  
伊森不可抑制地颤抖以来，酥麻的感觉从尾椎窜上头顶，连同身体内部那包裹着班吉的甬道都一同绞紧了。班吉的腰部也开始用力，他顶入伊森的深处。深栗色头发的男人闭上眼睛，一只手握住了自己的性器，喘息着，呻吟着，杂乱无章地呼喊班吉的名字，收紧了的后穴将班吉也推向那个顶点。世界开始旋转起来，一切都在摇晃，房间里的摆设失去了存在的实感，只有他们俩，交合着，紧贴着，和周围的一切一起晃动着，逼近那条看不见的边界。  
然后他们一起越过去了。夜里的旅店、房间外的星星和沙漠旋转着交织在一起，在那短暂的令人震颤的一瞬间，全部消失了。  
  
  
  
他们花了一点儿时间重新恢复到那个不再颤动的世界。房间里的摆设又回来了，玻璃窗外，夜空里星星依然在旋转，但至少它们看起来稳固了下来，沙漠沉默而温柔地包围着绿洲，包围着他们身处的这个小小的房间所在的城市。  
  
他们陷在柔软的床垫里，身体虚脱而软瘫着，伊森还保持着被班吉环在怀里的姿势，被汗水沾湿的头发粘在脸上，小腹上和身下都沾着白色的液体，看起来一塌糊涂。  
  
班吉不再感到焦躁和难耐。在那个片刻，在那个房间里，他们安静地躺着，身体靠在一起，感觉倦态、满足而又安稳。  
  
“我得冲个澡。”过了一会儿，他听到伊森嘀咕道。  
  
他伸手拉住了想要起身离开的伊森。  
  
“等一会儿。”他的胳膊环上伊森，将重新他固定在自己怀里，让他的背部贴着自己的胸口。“就这样，过一会儿。”  
  
“不知道你哪来的习惯。”伊森说。  
  
但是他顺从地待在了班吉的怀里，甚至还将一只手放在了班吉的手臂上。他稍微调整了一下姿势好让自己更舒服一些，然后班吉听到他发出一声轻柔而满足的叹息。


End file.
